


Mommy's Accidents

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Filth, Incest, Incontinence, Mind Control, Scat, Soiling, Stink, Wetting, bad end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Yet another request from a friend. This time they asked for this as *pure* fap fuel, so, its a biiit short and a bit rushed, still did the job nicely.Faye, resident random MILF has been suddenly having accidents, how funny she's started having them after chastising her daughter over some! I wonder what happens next.





	Mommy's Accidents

"I-I'll be just a moment hun!" Faye called to her daughter, Jen, as she quickly got up and out of the minivan. She had no right to be this desperate to go to the bathroom. She only had a slight twinge in her bladder when she was picking up her little girl from the Campus, but in the six or so blocks, her need had grown from "I can ignore it" to "Go, now." She quickly and hastily ran into the convenience store, hoping, praying they had a bathroom that she could use. 

It had in fact, been a week of close calls for Faye. At least once, maybe even twice a day, she had sudden urges to go to the bathroom. Every time she only just barely managed to make it, after the first couple times, she had actually managed to wet herself once or twice, and the last time this happened, an entire log of shit managed to plop into her panties before she could get her belt off. Of course, she was thankful these all happened at home, but today her body was refusing otherwise.

"C-can I use your restroom? I-its an emergency." Faye stammered to the attendant at the counter. Thankfully, unlike she feared, the lady behind the counter quickly handed her a large key. Faye ran to where she was pointed, her hands shaking as she tried desperately to fit the key in the slot. Every second it grew worse and worse. Her bladder feeling fit to burst, the log of shit at her backside pounding for release. F-fuck why won't the key fit! "F-finally!" she cried out as the door unlocked, quickly running in. Her sudden running however, instantly was regretted, as the burst of movement and the distraction was all that her body needed to give up.

"F-fuck no, please!" Faye cried as she desperately attempted to undo her belt despite it being too late. She quickly soaked her jeans and packed them with a load of shit. She was of course, embarrassed beyond belief, freaking out over having this bad of an accident at the age of 38. But, she also felt insanely and crazily relieved. No trip to the bathroom had ever felt this fucking good to her. She quickly tried to shake that off as the sense of relief ended. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips, as she quickly started on clean up, emptying her panties and trying to at least dry off enough with TP to not drip.

The trip home was an awkward one for Faye. She was thankful at least that Jen was, surprisingly understanding despite the hard time she had been given for an accident a couple of weeks prior. (She was in College and still having accidents!... although Faye being in her *thirties* and having accidents was worse...) She resigned to knowing this was just a one time thing, and she just tossed her pants and panties away when she was home, and took a long well needed shower. She quickly dried off and walked to her room, slipping on a pair of panties, sweats, and a baggy t-shirt, knowing full well she didn't have anywhere to go.

Except to the bathroom. The sudden desperate needing urge hit Faye within moments of her putting on her clothes. She winced in pain from the sudden need to piss and the feeling of another log of rock hard shit pressing up against her pucker. "H-how do I already have to go again? F-fuck." She cried. She needed to get to the bathroom. She couldn't have another accident!...

"O-or could I?" Faye thought. She already had a few this week, and those weren't so bad. A-and the one today felt amazing! Whats the problem with letting go in your panties? I-its not like she'd get in trouble, she's the mommy! A-and it feels extra good to be stinky, babies love being stinky!

"W-what the fuck is wrong with me?" Faye asked herself aloud suddenly as all these thoughts rushed through her head so suddenly. "I need to see a doctor, b-but first, I need to go pot-to the bathroom." she stammered, catching herself say potty. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it worried her. 

Faye struggled desperately to keep her shit and piss in as she opted to take a few steps out to the hall, holding with all of her might as she walked. Every step was agony with how hard it was to hold it... and with every step, those thoughts came back. "Let go, babies don't need to hold it." "Your panties are your diaper." "You don't need no silly thinks, just make stinks." Faye struggled desperately with her thoughts trying so hard to keep them back that eventually, she couldn't manage to walk, stop her thoughts, and keep herself from shitting at the same time, her meager progress grinding to a halt as she stopped moving. She needed to fight it, she needed to resist! She needed to just take one... more... step...

"I-I need to poopyyyy!!!~" Faye cried out, her voice echoing through her house as that step was the last bit of lack of focus needed to make her give in. Nearly immediately her shorts were filled with twice as much shit as the entire dump she took earlier, and her body was keeping it coming. Her cock like a firehose as she drenched her sweats, the poor hallway rug quickly drowning in a puddle at her feet, her shaft quickly stiffening despite her piss as the intense relief of shitting and pissing finally aroused any contrary thoughts away. "B-Baby Faye having an accident!" She cried and cooed, falling to her knees as she continued to pump out piss and shit, logs dribbling and plopping down her pant legs, the puddle beneath her growing more and more. "B-baby Faye's oopsies feel so good!!! B-baby Faye g-gonna, g-gonna cum!!!~<3<3" She cooed and cried before having a sudden and spontaneous orgasm from her relief. Her cock managing to cum and piss at the same time, a nasty musky slurry leaving her shaft as she whimpered and moaned and cried. Her mind, moments ago so eager to fight, now was giving in to the pleasure, the very fabric of her head being re-written to accept this, and the very fiber of her body being changed to make her a practical shit and piss factory. Finally, after at least three minutes of constant piss, shit, and cum coming out of her, Faye collapsed down into her puddle, falling prey to the intense exhaustion of such an explosive moment. Just in time for her to not notice the creaking of the floorboards behind her.

"Good mommy, enjoying your accidents like you should~" Jen said with a happy smile on her face, and a bulge in her shorts.

 

*Months later*

 

"Does Mommy want a change?" Jen cooed, holding up a extra large thick diaper to her "Mommy". In the time since Faye's explosive accident, she had gotten even more filthy and depraved, long since quitting her job and Jen quitting school to care for her... as well as indulge in the hedonistic bliss that she had made unfold. Both of them were diapered twenty four seven, their toilet had gone unused for months. No more silly rules, and most of all, Mommy enjoyed having accidents just as much as Jen did. Faye laid back on the couch, wearing naught but a tshirt and a shit packed diaper, a blissful smile on her face as she ground into the couch below. "Or does mamma wanna make squirts first?~" Jen teased, pressing a hand into her mother's crotch. She had been in this diaper for only three hours now, and just from feeling it Jen knew she had came at least four times. Just the thought made her rock hard in her own padding. 

"I wanna cum!!!" Faye cooed, moaning and squirming as she felt her daughter's hand press into her crotch, with that one press, her cock let loose at least a quart of spunk. "M-more p-p-pooopyyy Jen!!!" She cried, as the telltale sound of another couple arm sized logs of shit fell into her diaper, another splashy gush of splooge milking out as she shit herself for the fifth time this half hour.

"Good mommy~<3"


End file.
